Yo , tu y el
by Oriko Asakura-Tao Li H.U.S.H
Summary: 2da parte! ... Trowa vuelve por Quatre pero el estaba desde antes ... soy mala ! .. espero reviews
1. Default Chapter

"YO, TU, EL" Gundam Wing Oriko Asakura-Karla Pairings: 4 x 3 , 3 + ? (mi duito no va a aparecer en este fic ^^) Warnings: lemon "pensamientos" ; -dialogo- , el flash back es mas bien como un reocrdatoyio y lo estan narrando , pero lo puse asi , pero explico para que no se confundan ^^  
  
El viento sopla , los rayos del sol se dirigen a una muchacho de ojos color verde esmeralda que esperaba impacientemente en una banca del parque , estaba nervioso lo ssbia muy bien , esperaba por aquel chiquillo que le hizo saber el significado de la palabra amor , hoy lo veria , hoy veria de nuevo esos ojos color aqqua , esos ojos que cada vez que los veia pareciera que se detuviese el tiempo. De nuevo volteo a ver a todos lados para ver si aparecia pero no , todavía no llegaba , ya tenia cinco minutos de retraso , miro sus manos estaban sudadas y temblaban de miedo? , quien sabe , volteo a su izquierda y ahí venia èl , caminando apresurado , cuando llego junto a su lado venia agitado se ve que habia corrifdo y ... -Quatre -hola , Trowa siento llegar tarde pero se presento algo Trowa lo miro , tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla azules pegados que moldeaban perfectamente su cuerpo con una playera sin mangas de color negro ajustada a su cuerpo y se podia ver claramente su buen formado cuerpo y su pequeña cintura que parecia la de una mujer , su pecho se agitaba por la corrida que tuvo que hacer , su cara , estaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que lo hacia ver tan tierno , tambien traia una boina color negra , Trowa se le quedo viendo perplejo nunca lo habia visto asi tan ... tan ... tan sexy y provocativo. -y para que me querias ver Trowa – ya se habia recuperado y miraba fijamente a Trowa a los ojos -quiero hablarte sobre nosotros -nosotros!? – pregunto extrañado Quatre -si , nosotros Quatre -lo siento , Trowa pero el nosotros ya no existe -como que ya no existe!! -por que no supiste merecer lo que te ofrecia . lo iba a dejar todo por ti , todo!!! -lo se , pero ahora estoy dispuesto a todo por ti -pero ahora yo te digo , adios -adios!? -si , adios , , creo que fue mala idea aceptar venir a verte , adios – dandose la vuelta y empezando a caminar -yo se que no lo quieres!!! , tu me lo dijiste -ah si , pues no me acuerdo Empezando a caminar mas rapido pero Trowa lo alcnaza y lo voltea para quedarse frente a frente con el -no te acuerdas , cuando te entregaste a mi por primera vez -yo ... lo siento -y esto ... Dandole un beso a lo que Qautre respondio , abriendo su boca y empezando a saborear la boca que le ofrecian y dando una pelea de lenguas urgidas por profundizar mas el beso , saborear mas ese manjar que tenian puesto , pero empezo a faltarles el aire y ... -que crees que haces , Trowa!!! -vamonos , aquí y ahora dejemos el pasado dejalo y vamonos vivamos juntos como desde un principio debio ser -no!!!!! , Trowa no lo entiendes -no entiendo que!? , yo solo entiendo que tu me amas y no a el , solo entiendo que stoy dispuesto a todo por ti , tu me amas y yo te amo -lo siento , Trowa, metengo que ir adios -no , no te vas -sueltame!!! – dandole un fuerte empujon que hizo que Trowa retrocediera -por que? -por que no supiste merecer lo que te ofrecia y el si lo supo merecer , contento!!! , esa es mi respuesta , Trowa , adios – dandose la vuelta -pero tu no lo quieres!!!!! -si no lo quiero es mi maldito problema , lo llegare a quere como una vez te quise a ti -quise!!!-acercandode a donde estaba Quate- no querras decir quiero -no!adios tengo que apurarme si no llegare tarde -tarde!? , te preocupa llegar tarde con el -si algun problema , no verdad asi que adios -pero... -adios , Trowa- empezando hacia el lugar donde se encontraria con el -te amo , Quatre!!!, "siento algo humedo recorrer mi mejilla , hasta llegar a mi boca la pruebo sabe salada , son mis lagrimas , lagrimas, lloro por el ; lagrimas que lastiman mi amor , cada lagrima que derramo es como una espada que se clava en mi pobre corazon; Qautre por que? , te veo como te vas y recuerdo como nos conocimos... -*FLASH BACK*- Vivia en el mismo apartamento que el , el y yo eramos amigos , cuando el te trajo al apartamento te vi ahí abrzado a el , tu sonreias como la mas bella flor que he visto , quede prendado de ti , me enamore desde que cruzaste el umbral de aquella puerta ... tu me miraste sorprendido tambien el , se ve que no esperaban que estuviera yo en el apartamento , el nos presento te llamabas Quatre Rabeaba Winner , al estrechar tu mano la senti tan calida , pequeña; el me dijo que si los podia dejar solos y que hasta mañana regresara , me miraste y me sonreiste dulcemente , correspondi a tu sonrisa , tome mi chaqueta y Sali pero antes de cerrar la puerta voltie y te vi besandote con el , senti como oprimian mi pecho como si clavaran una espada en mi corazon y le dieran vueltas para que nunca cerrara la herida y eso que apenas te habia conocido ; no me quise imaginar lo que ibas a hacer con el , quise ser el , camine por este mismo parque aquel dia , en la mañana regrese , al depositar mis llaves dirigi mi vista hacia la cocina y ahí estabas con la bata de el , tomabas un café me acerque no se por que te pregunte como estabas y oi de nuevo tu hermosa voz , me asome para ver si estabas el contigo pero no , tu estabas solo , quisiste pararte y oi que te quejabas , voltie y vi que te ibas a caer , sin pensarlo dorri para sujetarte , caiste en mi pecho , te pregunte si estbas bien ... -si , lo siento -no , no te preocupes ¿te duele algo? – vi como sonrojaste al momento , al sentarte vi com hacias muecas de dolor , no tuve que preguntarte para saber de que era , me dio coraje al saber que era tu primera vez y con el y no ... conmigo .... Levantaste tu cabeza para mirarme y entendiste creo que es lo que pensaba por que me respondiste... -no te preocupes , es lo normal- empezaste a terir y yo te segui , charlamos animadamente , me contaste cuando lo conociste y como ; vi como dia a dia llagabas y te quedabas con el , note que era muy posesivo contigo , no se si todavía lo es ; rara vez podiamos platicar animadamente como aquel dia en presencia de el , estabas todo el tiempo con nosotros , no pude soportar como estabas con el asi que decidi buscar un apartamento le explique a el , el por que me iba , claro omiti la verdadera razon del por que me iba ... a los dos dias te vi ahí parado en la puerta , en mi puerta , me dijste que si podias pasar ya que necesitabas hablar conmigo , te deje pasar , te sentaste me miraste , me sente junto a ti , quedamos frente a frente , y tu me besaste , me besaste con urgencia , cedi y te correspondi pero lo recorde a el ... -no espera , el -el , no tiene nada que ver , tu me gustas mucho , Trowa- te sonrojaste- -el es tu novio -si lo se , pero me enamore de ti , que acaso amar es pecado (^^!) -Quatre , por que ahora? -por que me conformaba con solo verte y cuando tu te fuiste , me destroze y decidi decirte lo que siento hacia a ti y si tu? -te correpondo no? -si , dimelo por favor -yo no ...-en ese momento empezaste a llorar , acerque mi dedoa tu mejilla y la limpie vi un leve rubor cuando lo hize , alze tu barbilla y te bese , alze mis manos para abrzarte y pegarte mas a mi cuerpo , tu acariciabas mi espalda y mi nuca , nos besabamos con vehemencia , probar por segunda vez el sabor de tu boca ese manjar delicioso , me separe , te vi , parecias un angel , tus ojos cerrados , tu boca semiabierta agitada y tus mejillas ruborizadas , pase mi mano por tus cabellos , me miraste y sonreiste , te acercaste y te recargaste en mi pecho lo que me hizo recostarme en el sofa , empezaste a desabotonar mi camisa , pasate tus manos sobre mi pecho y empezaste a besarme , con tu otra mao empezaste a desabrochar mi pantalón , en ese momento te agarre y te bese y empeze ahora yo la tarea de besarte , bajar por tu cuello , empezando a desabrochar tu camisa , roce tu piel prefecta y blanca la empeze a besar , bajando lentamente para desabrochar tu pantalón con tu boxer y empezar a recorrer poco a poco con mi lengua , te oi gemir y gritar mi nombre mientras te arqueabas y me decias que no esperara , entonces agarre tu miembro semi-.despierto y me lo meti a la boca para empezar a lamer de arriba abajo , mientras mi mano buscaba tu entrada empeze ;empeze a meter un dedo pero no me costo trabajo y recorede el por que ya que varias veces habias sido tomado por el y maldije por ese estupido pensamiento , me excitaba al oirte gemir de placer bajo mis brazos , pusiste tu mano en mi cabeza para acelerar mas el ritmo , vi como ibas ya a explotar asi que acelere mas el ritmo y recibir toda tu semilla no deje caer ninguna gota , te mire , subi para besarte y mientras te besaba senti tus manos bajas para terminar de desnudarme senti tus suaves y tibias manos empezar a masajear mi miembro ya despìerto , empeze a gemir y gritar tu nombre , mientras nos besabamos , me senti explotar y asi fue pero en ese preciso momento te deslizaste bajo mi cuerpo para llegar a mi miembro y empezar a lamer toda mi semilla , subiste saboreando y lamiendote tus labios , me sonreiste picadamente y me dijiste – hazlo , entra en mi- entonces baje mi mamo buscando de nuevo tu entrada y la encontre , agarre mi miembro y lo introduci poco a poco , temiendo lastimarte , en ningun momento deje de mirarte a los ojos y me di cuenta que estabamos en el sofa y fue que tedije – vamos a mi cama , abrazame . me repondiste con ungemido y asentamiento de cabeza hize que enrollaras tus piernas en mi cintura para no separarnos , te cargue , pero tu estabas impaciente asi que te empezaste a mover , mientrasyo caminaba hacia la recamara , por cada paso gemias cerca de mi oreja , llegamos te recoste delicadamente en la cama , conmigo , nos besabamos y empeze a moverme rapido tu gemias , los dos gemiamos , te arqueabas frenéticamente mientras yo me movia igual sobre ti , agarre tu miembro para moverlo de igual forma y te pregunte si lo amabas a el – y me respondiste que no , entre mis brazos decias que no lo querias y queno sabias la razon el por que te habias ido con el pero que agradecias ya que si no , no me hubieras conocido ; fue cuando senti que ibas a llegar y llegamos juntos yo viniendome dentro de ti y tu sobre mi mano cai sobre ti pero no solte todo mi cuerpo por que eras mi chiquillo , me sonreíste y dijiste – esto todavía no acaba , Trowa- vi como cambiabas de posición y te sentabas sobre mi pero sin separarte y empezabas a moverte de nuevo de ariba hacia abajo , senti y sentiste como mi mimbro empezaba a despertar otra vez ; explotamos al mismo tiempo , mi pecho se lleno de tu semen y de tu sudor que caia de tu cabello rubio , agarraste una playeraque estaba tirada y limpiaste mi pecho delicadamente para recargarte sin separarte de mi , sentia tu repiracion un poco agitado me dijiste-te amo- yo sonrei, pero te pregunte – y el-;-lo dejare a el , a todo y me quedare contigo para siempre- alzaste tu cara poniendo tu barbilla en mi pecho y me preguntaste – que opinas?- te respondi que nho podia traicionar a mi amigo , me miraste enfurecido para retirate de ti y gritarme – traicionar!!! , traicionar Trowa , estas idiota , esto que hicimos como le llamas ya lo traicionamos tienes una maldita venda en los ojos o que!!?. Me sorprendí ero no sabia como merecer todo lo que me ofrecias y lo leiste en mis ojos por que te levantaste caminaste fuera de la habitación te segui recogias tu ropa y empezabas a vestirte estabas enojado , no enojado es poco estabas enfurecido me gritaste – no sabes merecer lo que te ofrezco , te ofreci todo , pero no se como lo tomaste y mejor es decir , adios , perdoname Trowa , adios- saliste asotando la puerta me quede estatico y desnudo , el se entero de lo que hicimos y no me dirigio la palabra de nuevo , a ti te perdono ,como no perdonar a un angel como tu , y te mande la carta para citarte y ... Te veo como caminas rapido , y volteas al verme , tu mirada de sorpresa por que me ves llorara , pero no te detienes mi regresas solo te apura llegar tarde con el y quede como un tonto ahí en el parque". Quatre caminaba rapido después de voltear y ver a Trowa llorando tambien lloro , una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla. -te amo,Trowa , pero no se que hacer , lo siento , o lamento tanto , pero que hacer con el , adios ... por el momento  
*********************************************** En el cine , dos personas se encuentran , uno con el ceño fruncido por la espera de su koi y el otro disculpandose por la demora... -te tardaste Quatre -si , lo siento , pero llegue a tiempo no? , ya tienes lo boletos? -si , Qautre ya los tengo , vamos , pero antes --- Se juntan para darse un beso – ahora si vamos – agarrandose las manoa para entrar...  
************************************************ Mientras tanto en un apartamento solitario pensaba en su pequeño , su koi de una sola noche y su chiquillo... -la batalla a quedado pendiente porque yo regresare por el , y sera mio para siempre , yo Trowa , tu Quatre y el ... Heero-  
  
FIN  
OWARI!!!!!  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
Hola a todo el mundo , que les parecio mi fic ,no esperaban que fuera Heero verdad? ; eh... ^^ es muy cortito pero lo hize con micho cariño , esta ides se me ocurrio un dia de enero con un cielo nublado y (oriko asotada por todas/os) ¬¬! Ok , después de esto ya me callo ;_; eh .. ya en serio me entro ayer esta idea pero apenas la pude pasar a computadora , espero les haya gustado para ser un fic de unas cuantas horas , bueno saludos especiales a Carmin , Azela_chan , Uru_yuy y Loreto; bueno me despido y espero sus comentarios , reviews, etc... ; a ya saben no? ; a oriko_asakura@yahoo.com.ar ,  
  
Cuidense todas y todos  
Adiosin  
ORIKO ASAKURA – KARLA ( es mi verdadero nombre ^^ 


	2. YO , TU Y EL 2da parte

"YO, TU, EL" 2da. parte Gundam Wing Oriko Asakura Pairings: 4 x 3, 3 + 1, ¿ x? Warnings: lemon "pensamientos" ; -dialogo-  
  
Por que había llegado ahí? , quien sabe , no sabia la razón , su mente no pensó solo dejo que sus pies lo guiaran con el corazón ... llego ahí por casualidad? , curiosidad? O amor? ; solo sabia que ya no había marcha atrás ya no había un después , un mañana , nada ... ya no había nada solo enfrentarlo de una buena vez y estar de pie pasara lo que pasara ...  
  
... vio de nuevo su mano , su mano morena que quedo estática al ver a esa persona parada ahí en la puerta ... no había tocado ... vio esos ojos que lo miraban con desconfianza? , alegría? , furia? , rencor? O ... como lo iba a saber era una mezcla de emociones , el también no sabia que hacer saludar? , retirarse? ... no!! , no podía retirarse como un cobarde sin haber luchado por lo que quería ... con voz neutral hablo ...  
  
-hola , tanto tiempo sin vernos ... Heero . en ningún momento del saludo hizo muestra de querer irse ...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
.... Ahí estaba el parado con la mano en el timbre se ve que apenas iba a tocar , se sorprendió y mucho no pensaba verlo ahí parado en su casa , después de lo que hizo , como se atrevía si quiera verlo a la cara, sentía enojo , furia pero también sentía ... alegría!! , alegría por su amigo que lo traiciono ... tenia muchas emociones juntas , se alegro o mas sintió alivio de que Quatre ahora no estuviera en la casa , había salido quien sabe a donde ... sintió un dolor como queriendo avisar que este supuesto reencuentro no programando entre amigos iba a traer cambios , en la vida de el y en la vida de Quatre ... andaba en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó la voz su ex- amigo saludándolo, no sabia el por que, pero debía aclarar la platica que hace mucho había quedado pendiente ...  
  
-Trowa , gran sorpresa ... iba a salir , pero creo que tenemos que hablar de un asunto pendiente – acentuando mas la ultima palabra – pasa ....  
  
... Trowa paso le sorprendió en un momento al escuchar el presunto asunto pendiente , pero que esperaba escuchar un "hola , vienes a verme como he estado con Quatre , amigo" , si que era idiota como se supone que iba a estar ahí por ese asunto después de que hace apenas un día volvió a ver la luz al final del túnel y decidió seguirla ...  
  
... ya dentro de la casa y sentándose uno frente a otro , casi desafiándose con las miradas ... empezaron a hablar ...  
  
-sabrás , supongo el motivo de mi visita -creo saber ... es por Quatre no? -si vengo por ... -vienes por que - no dejo terminar a Trowa – vienes por el , no me hagas reír CREES QUE POR UNA NOCHE EL FUE TUYO , PUES DEJAME DECIRTE PERO QUE IDIOTA ERES!!!!!!! ... EL ES MIO Y PIERDES TU TIEMPO AQUÍ , tROWA ... -siento decepcionarte Heero , pero no opino lo mismo que tu -a si! , que se supone piensas tu -que Quatre nunca ha sido tuyo , nunca te preguntaste por que cambio cuando me fui de esta casa o ni enterado estabas ... o no quieres aceptar que el siempre ha sido mío desde que cruzo ese umbral de la puerta , QUE AUNQUE FUE SOLO POR UNA NOCHE , UNA NOCHE!!!!!! , FUE COMO SI FUERAMOS COMPARTIDO VARIAS MÁS!!!!!! -CALLATE , TROWA!!! , EN QUE BASES TE APOYAS , SOLO HE VISTO QUE ESTAS SUBIENDO Y TU CAIDA VA A SER MAS DOLOROSA Y NADIE TA VA A PODER AYUDAR!!!!!!!! -no te preocupes , Heero , tengo un ángel! ... --ESTAS IDIOTA , TROWA! -IDIOTA ESTAS TU!! –levantándose y empezando a caminar alzando la voz cada vez más , al igual que Heero – NO HAS VISTO UN CAMBIO EN QUATRE EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS -QUE?!!! , AQUE RAYOS TE REFIERES -VES NI SIQUIERA LE PONES ATENCION Y EL TODAVIA SE PREOCUPA POR TI -EXPLICATE BIEN -te explicare con mucho gusto , hace unos dias tuvo un ENCUENTRO AMOROSO CON EL -ESO NO ES CIERTO , NO TIENES PRUEBAS!!!!! -claro que las tengo pregúntaselo y veras que no miento -pensé que venias para hacernos amigos de nuevo , te confieso que cuando paso esa idea por mi mente me alegro y mucho ... pero ahora no se que pensar de ti ... -yo también me alegre por verte , pero no puede volver a nacer una amistad entre tu y yo , si el esta de por medio -vete!!! -que?!!! , todavía no acabamos con esto, lo esperare a el para aclararlo todo y que venga conmigo -NO IRA A NINGUN LADO Y NO TE QUEDARAS , QUEDO CLARO!!!! , YO ARREGLARE LAS COSAS ENTRE EL Y YO , AHORA LARGATE!!!!!!! -solo recuerda una cosa Heero y tenlo muy presente , la batalla ha quedado pendiente por que yo regresare y será mío para siempre ... te quedo claro – encaminándose a la puerta y saliendo por ella , no sin antes escuchar el murmullo de el ... -ya lo veremos , amigo ... Trowa ...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ya habían pasado dos horas , desde que se fue , estaba pensando en lo ocurrido en el pasado , en el presente y lo que ocurrirá en el futuro ...  
  
..."no puedo creerlo , como paso todo esto como llegue a este punto ... por que me enoje , pero no enojarme por haber sido traicionado por mi amor ... espera mi amor ,no creo que ya no lo es ,entonces por que? .. por que? ... se me hizo costumbre pasar los dias con Quatre? , no entiendo ... acepto que Quatre cambio después de la partida de Trowa y luego me entero lo que paso ... no he sido el mismo si antes Trowa me hubiera dicho que tuvo un encuentro amoroso con el , lo hubiera golpeado .. pero hoy solo me sentí indignado ... no lo puedo creer , desde que el entro a mi vida , me cambio totalmente y supe lo que es el verdadero amor y entonces Quatre? , el que ha sido para mi todo este tiempo? ... sentí deseo por el como ahora lo sentí por aquel? , pero con Quatre solo quedo en deseo y el cambio el deseo por un sin fin de emociones quiero ser su compañero , su amigo , su prometido , su novio , su amante , su confidente , todo!!! , quiero ser todo para el , pero entonces que hago con el ....  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Caminaba por las calles pensativo , había tomado la decisión correcta?, eso lo sabría muy pronto .. todavía recordaba la visita hecha hacia a Heero ; no podía creer lo que había hecho a su amigo , a su mejor amigo!! , pero como rayos iba a evitarlo teniendo esos ojos recorriéndole todo el cuerpo ....  
  
**** FLASH BACK ****  
  
... había ido para buscar a su amigo , el le dijo que no estaba , había hecho el ademán de retirarse , pero una fuerte mano lo sujeto para hablar con una voz perfecta ... -necesito hablar contigo - , -claro- , entro a su casa y sentados en el sillón uno al lado del otro ... su cercanía lo ponía nervioso , no podía controlarse y sin mas se giro agarrando su cara con sus manos delgadas , perfectas y lo beso violentamente haciendo que abriera su boca , fue una sensación inexplicable ,sentir esos labios sobre los de el u que ese beso fuera correspondido y una imagen vino a su mente ... Quatre , separándose abruptamente y todavía sin soltar su hermoso rostro se preguntaba el por que? , que cosa le había impulsado besar al novio de su mejor amigo?!! , lo peor que ese beso fuera correspondido , de eso quería hablar con el? , es que no estaba enamorado de Quatre? , solo quería aprovecharse de el?, quería venganza? ... dudas emergieron en su mente, estaba confundido , esos ojos azul cobalto lo miraban , no podía despegar la vista de esos ojos , sin mas dudas , preguntas , nada ... se dejo llevar solo ellos dos ... no existía nada mas ; sin palabras , solo con las miradas como si estas hablaran por si solas se dejaron llevar , recostándose en el sillón , empezaron las caricias , quitándose todos los obstáculos hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos , dos cuerpos desnudos explorándose con delicadeza y urgencia ... -espera , Heero es mi primera vez- este sonrió por lo dicho – no te preocupes , confía en mi- dejándose llevar lo volteo delicadamente para prepararlo y adentrarse en el , se escucho un grito de dolor que fue callado por varios gemidos que se oyeron al empezar moverse Heero, respiraciones agitadas –me voy a venir , Heero- , -te vendrás conmigo- , sin mas este tomo su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo al igual en que entraba en el – si!!!, Heero!! , sI!!!! , -Duo!!!!-... solo reinaba la paz , dos cuerpos después de amarse , quedaron abrazados en el sofá , abrazados con suma ternura , dos cuerpos no existía el tiempo , solo ellos , ellos nada mas , no existían ni un Quatre ni un Trowa ... separados observándose uno a otro , la amistad se rompió , la amistad ya se había roto ,había solo amor , amor que todavía no se podía ver ... aun ...solo que en aquel preciso momento tenían muchos sentimientos encontrados , Duo sin mas se levanto tomando sus cosas pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que lo hizo tambalearse y caerse pero unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron para sostenerlo , y se dio cuenta que estaban desnudos ya que sintió algo (^^!) .. sintió que lo alzaban por la cintura unos fuertes manos y lo bajaban pero sintiendo algo en su entrada y se dio cuenta que de nuevo Heero se lo estaba metiendo y no se dio cuenta cuando otra vez estaban haciéndolo , Heero gemía encima suyo , el con las piernas abiertas rodeando la cintura de Heero y terminaron , en un coro de gemidos pronunciando el nombre de cada uno , no hubo tiempo de explicaciones , terminaron y ambos quedaron como amantes , solo hubo una razón no la sabían , solo sentían que debía quedarse por ahora así .. por el momento .. habían tenido encuentros amorosos dos veces mas a espaldas de Quatre ....Duo no se sentía bien pero también estaba ayudándolo , había conocido a Trowa por casualidad un día que estaba caminando por el parque , algo le hizo hablarle y le hizo caso a esa intuición , se volvieron amigos muy pronto por el carisma de Duo y se entero de su relación y mas al saber de que ese lindo chiquillo del que hablaba Trowa era Quatre....  
  
****FIN DEL FLASH BACK ****  
  
... ahora estaba ahí en dirección a la casa de su amante y de su mejor amigo , no lo podía creer , hace unas horas se reunió con Quatre y el lo pudo mirar a la cara pero no se sentía tan mal , Quatre le había dicho lo de Trowa y pues saco la conclusión de que hablaría con Heero , sobre lo que estaba pasando y que no quiere dejar a Quatre y quedarse con el , se olvidaría de Duo Maxwell ... sonrió , Quatre estaría libre y se iría con Trowa y el se quedaría con su Heero , una buena acción ...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trowa estaba sentado en el parque , miraba a los niños jugar con sus pelotas... y decidió que cuando se casara con el adoptarían un hijo, sonrió con esa idea ...estaba seguro no había la menor duda ... alzo el rostro hacia el cielo, respiro hondo , sintió alivio, estirándose por completo, se recostó boca arriba en la banca, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del viento frió, se sintió tan fresco.... ...cuando olio cierto aroma, un aroma conocido, abrió lentamente los ojos y ahí estaba el...  
  
-Quatre!!!!!!!!!! -hola ... Trowa  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Había pasado platicando un buen rato con Duo este estaba platicador como siempre, ya se había dado cuenta desde la primera vez que le presento a Heero, que quería algo mas que una simple amistad ,,, y no le sorprendió cuando un día por casualidad pasaba por unas calles y ahí estaba el y Duo besándose con pasión , como se sintió? , se sintió feliz , ahora encontraba un razón para dejar a Heero , nunca amo a Heero, pero el tiempo que ha pasado con el, sintió cariño y gratitud; espero unos dias para ver si solo Heero lo hacia por venganza hacia a el o realmente estaba enamorado de heero; y lo descubrió con la cara de Duo las ultimas reacciones de Heero , todo estaba a su favor ... y en el cine fue lo mejor , ya que había descubierto por fin lo que Heero siente hacia Duo ...; ahora caminaba a buscarlo , a buscar lo que siempre ha amado ... a Trowa .. había ido a su casa pero no se encontraba y no sabia a donde ir hasta que recordó aquella carta para citarlo con el y recordó esas palabras "vamonos aquí y ahora, dejemos el pasado vamonos y vivamos juntos como desde un principio debió ser ..." ...tenia razón pero tenia miedo , recordó cuando se entrego "no sabes merecer lo que te doy" , "pero tu no lo quieres!!!", .. sonrió, no sabia por que pero con esas palabras sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el parque , buscaba pero solo había niños jugando y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse ahí estaba el , estirándose en aquella banca y acostándose ... su corazón latía rápido por cada paso que se acercaba .. y lo vio esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que lo veían con sorpresa y lo saludo ...  
  
-hola ... Trowa  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Quatre!!! -hola .. Trowa –sentándose en la orilla de la banca -que haces aquí? -buscándote -buscándome?!!! , por que – se había sentado y quedando a un lado de el- no entiendo ,por que yo pensé que ... - sellado por un beso , vio esa hermosa cara rubia con los ojos cerrados frente a el , urgiéndole en abrir los labios , se dejo llevar y ahondo mas el beso , hasta que se separaron ... -vine , por que tenias razón , no lo quiero a el , solo quiero y amo a una persona con toda mi alma , y la conoces muy bien , Trowa ... eres tu .... Siento mucho haberte dicho la otra vez que nos vimos aqui pero quería un poco de tiempo mas para comprobar algo y ... -silencio ,, Quatre , no te preocupes , me da tanto gusto , entonces Heero ya hablo contigo -conmigo?! , Heero?!! , hablaste con el?!! , como?!!, cuando?!! , yo? ... -shhh , hoy hable con heero y por tu reacción veo que no ha hablado contigo , me enfrente con el -hiciste que?!!! -hable con el , mas bien discutimos -y que te dijo?!! -que tu no ibas a regresar conmigo -te tengo que decir algo Trowa- diciéndolo muy serio que hizo que Trowa pusiera extrema atención -que pasa? .mira no es complicado , yo se que Heero no me ama por que el ama a otra persona , tiene un amante ... -amante!!!!! , quien rayos es?!!, por que me dijo entonces eso? -no lo conoces se llama Duo Maxwell -Duo?!!! , no lo puedo creer por que no me habia dicho nada , soy su amigo y no me dijo nada -tu amigo?!!! , Duo Maxwell es tu amigo un chico de ojos violetas , cabello largo , trenzado? -si , exactamente -si también es mi mejor amigo -que?11 -yo lo sabia no me molesto , me sentí feliz , ya puedo dejar a Heero , es mas ahorita le voy a decir y tu vendrás conmigo por eso te buscaba -espera Quatre -que paso , no estas feliz- poniendo cara triste -no , no es eso es que esto esta pasando algo rápido , Duo amante de Heero y es nuestro amigo , lo tenia muy bien ocultado -lo se , pero el no actuó con malas intenciones es mas yo se lo presente a Heero con esa finalidad y resulto yo se , lo que el sabe .. solo que no me dijo que era amigo tuyo ... bueno vamos , Trowa – parándose teniéndole la mano para dirigirse con Heero -vamos...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-eso eliges , Heero -si lo siento , Duo -no ... no puedo creer – llorando. Pensé que me amabas yo te amo, YO TE AMO!!!!  
  
... por que había elegido así , si sabia que amaba a Duo , por que al verlo de esa forma , al verlo llorar así , sintió un dolor inmenso ...  
  
-Duo TE AMO HEERO!!!!!! -DUO , CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!! – esto hizo que Duo lo mirara enfurecido y se lanzara contra Heero para golpearlo pero no pudo ya que este lo tomo por las muñecas y lo aventó hacia el sofá , sin darle tiempo se puso encima suyo y lo beso y entre murmullos le decía "lo siento , te amo Duo , perdóname" , este le iba a contestar aun entre besos cuando sintieron la presencia de dos personas , voltearon y ahí parados con el ceño fruncido estaba Quatre y a su lado ... Trowa!!!!!!!! , que hizo que Duo aventara a Heero cayendo este en el sofá , y Duo parándose dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero al pasar al lado de Trowa , este lo sujeto fuerte que hizo que Duo diera un grito de dolor y lo aventara al sofá , esta acción hizo enfurecer a Heero que se paro y se puso frente a Trowa ....  
  
-QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!!! , NO TOQUES A MI DUO! -a tu Duo , Heero y entonces donde queda Quatre – haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta , Heero sujeto fuerte del brazo de Quatre e hizo igual que Trowa hizo que gritara y lo aventó al sofá ...  
  
-NO LO TOQUES , HEERO!!!!!!! -SI TU LO HACES , YO LO PUEDO HACER -PERO EL ES MIO!!! -Y QUE CREES QUE ES DUO PARA MI!!!!  
  
Se quedaron viendo desafiándose con la mirada y sin previo aviso , sin ninguna razón aparente empezaron a reír, se rieron como nunca , Quatre y Duo tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza no entendían de que rayos se estaban riendo si a ellos les dolía el brazo ...  
  
-así que esto tenia que pasar no? – hablando calmado Heero -me temo que si -pero no debiste causarle dolor a Duo -ni tu a Quatre estamos a mano amigo? -claro , amigo – los dos comprendieron que no tenia caso seguir , en las miradas los dos entendieron la causa de sus actos y lo aceptaron , volteándose a Quatre y Duo ...  
  
-lo siento , Duo – decía Trowa – fui muy brusco -yo igual , Quatre , perdóname – decía Heero -por que? – pregunto Duo -por que que? –dijo Heero -por que se rieron , por que hicieron eso? , Trowa , Heero ... -decía Quatre -por que nos dimos cuenta que esta batalla es absurda, te amo Quatre y el ama a Duo -sigo sin entender- decía un dudoso Duo -es que eres un baka –dijo Heero -YO NO SOY UN BAKA!!!!! , HEERO -si lo eres y eres mi baka trenzado – dándole un beso callando cualquier protesta que hubiera salido  
  
....Trowa miro a Quatre y se dieron igual un beso ... ahora en el yo, tu y el ... se había cambiado por .. .yo Trowa , tu Quatre y ellos Heero y Duo ....  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^!  
  
NA:  
  
Hello , como están , bueno les agradezco a las personas que leyeron este intento de la continuación del fanfic "Yo , Tu y El" , ya que no lo tenia en mente , pero espero que fuera de su agrado y que no haya quedado ninguna duda , si es así solo díganmelo y con gusto se la responderé ... gracias ....  
  
.. ya saben a oriko_asakura@yahoo.com.ar  
  
--- oriko asakura --- 


End file.
